


Aftermath of Remembering

by heylookitsme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylookitsme/pseuds/heylookitsme
Summary: What happened after 6x05 "Radio Silence." Scott and Lydia deal with the aftermath of remembering the person so special to both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> It's been a long time since my last fanfic, but when inspiration strikes...

“Stiles? Stiles!”

Scott grabbed the radio out of Lydia’s hands and stared at the now silent device. Lydia sat there, once again, looking at her empty hands with unspoken words dripping from her lips. She remembers it clearly, now: His face during his hushed confession, his face when he was ripped from her hands. It was too soon.

She didn’t realize she’d started to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Lydia?”

Scott’s voice was soft, as usual, supportive yet inquiring. She looked at his glassy eyes and rested a hand over his, using his pain as a distraction from her own.

“How could I forget him?”

His voice was as broken as the look on his face. She wrapped him in an awkward hug across the seat, running a hand soothingly down his back.

“You weren’t the only one who forgot, Scott.” She whispered. “We all did.”

Scott sniffled, “but he’s my brother.”

The two were quiet for a moment. In the silence, Lydia lost herself to her own mind again. The ache in her chest blossomed until it was almost too much to handle. She pulled back from the hug, a hand clutching at her chest as she lurched forward. With her forehead resting against the steering wheel of the now very familiar blue Jeep, she allowed herself to cry for the first time. She felt like she was falling apart at the seams as the memories kept flooding her brain.

It was Scott’s turn to comfort her. He gasped as he felt the pressure in his chest, knowing it was only a fraction of what she felt. He’d known Lydia and his best friend had grown closer over the years, but he was starting to think he’d underestimated how much closer.

It made sense now, though: Her determination to not give up on the idea of Stiles, her visions, and how she seemed to be falling apart more and more with each day that passed. He should have realized it by the lost look in her eyes, but instead he chalked it up to “maybe she’s mistaken” and had allowed himself to entertain the idea that Malia was right — there was no Stiles.

The guilt that sinks into his heart is something he’s not sure he’ll ever shake, but he places a warm hand on her shaking shoulder. He doesn’t trust his voice right now, but it’s okay, because he knows she’ll talk when she’s ready.

“I love him,” she hiccups after a few minutes. “God, I love him so much, and I don’t even know when that happened.”

She turned her head to look at him and he had to force himself to not look away from the pain in her eyes.

“I feel like there’s this hole in my chest that hasn’t been there for years,” she continues, pleading for him to understand. “I knew he was real. I knew I couldn’t have lived with this empty feeling for so long. It’s like a piece of me is missing. No matter where I go, I find myself looking for him. I would pick up my phone and start to dial a number, but I couldn’t remember who I was trying to call.”

“It’s okay, Lydia,” Scott whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”

She shook her head, her strands falling wildly around her head.

“It’s not okay, Scott,” she all but screamed. “It’s not going to be okay until he’s back where he belongs. It’s not okay until I can hold him in my arms. And he doesn’t want us to come get him. Why doesn’t he want us to come get him?”

“You know Stiles,” Scott explained. “He’s always trying to protect everyone else. We will find him Lydia, I swear. We’ll figure out what Canaan means, and we’ll find him.”

Lydia looked up at him, “Promise?”

“I promise,” he responded, his voice firm, leaving no room for doubt.

Lydia gave his hand a squeeze.

“I tried to get him to run away,” she confessed softly. “I was with Malia and I figured out Stiles was next. I found him in front of the school. He tried to get me to leave him, but I said I wouldn’t. I think – I think he realized then that I loved him, even if I didn’t really realize it myself at the time. He saw them. I think we were surrounded, but he led me here and I thought we were going to drive away. God, I wanted to drive away with him, but he stopped trying to put the keys in the ignition. He just stopped, and I told him we needed to go. I knew we needed to get out of there. He just looked at me and said I was going to forget him. I swore I wouldn’t, that I could never forget him, but he knew I would. He said I needed to find a way to remember him…”

“To remember that he loves you,” Scott finished.

Lydia nodded and took a deep breath, “and I still just wanted to get away, to take him away from the Ghost Riders. I wanted time to sort out what I was feeling. I wanted time with him. But they took him before I could even get a word out. They ripped him from my hands and I just sat there, unable to do anything, and then I forgot. I promised him I wouldn’t forget.”

“You didn’t, though,” Scott murmured. “You’ve been trying to find him ever since. You must have remembered something, even if you didn’t realize it.”

Lydia rubbed her eyes and shook her head, “I didn’t remember he loves me, Scott. I just felt like something was missing.”

“That’s not nothing,” Scott comforted, “You knew he was missing, Lydia, and you were the only one who did something. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have heard his voice tonight. We wouldn’t have a chance of finding him.”

Scott took Lydia’s hand again, “We are going to find him, Lydia. We all need him here.”


End file.
